Paint/Thinner Upgrade
Paint and Thinner Upgrades are major Power-ups in the games. They add one unit to either the Paint or Thinner meter, increasing the amount of Paint or Thinner Mickey can spray from his brush before running out. A Paint or Thinner Upgrade is given after each game's boss battles (excluding the Fake Shadow Blot). Mickey will have to clear each battle the "good" way to get the Paint Upgrade or the "bad" way to get the Thinner Upgrade. Paint Upgrades Epic Mickey *Clock Tower: Paint in both arms, then ride the second arm up to the face and paint it in. *Petetronic: Spray Paint into his vulnerable point three times. *Animatronic Captain Hook: Climb the rafters and free the Sprite (Hook has to be alive). *Mad Doctor: Activate all three pressure plates in the area (one with a TV, one with an Anvil, and the last one with Mickey's feet). Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Blotworx Dragon: Paint the Spatter inside the Dragon. *Prescott's Mech: Paint in the toon on the mech. *Mad Doc: Paint in the tikis on the side of the Doctor's machine Thinner Upgrades *Clock Tower: Thin both hands and arms and make them brake by smashing the ground. *Petetronic: Spray Thinner into his vulnerable point three times. *Hook: Manipulate the tracks and either feed him to Tick-Tock by making him walk the plank or bash him to bits by slamming him into the walls/mast five times. *Mad Doc: Destroy all three Beetleworx Spawners (either by yourself or with the help of Jarvis and/or Stuffus). Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Blotworx Dragon: Thin the Spatter inside the Dragon. *Prescott's Mech: thin out the toon on the mech. *Mad Doc: Thin out the tikis on the side of the Doctor's machine. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Paint and Thinner upgrades are handed out as rewards for the completion of certain quests. Scrooge's Shop Trivia * Mickey is able have up to a maximum of 7 units of Paint or Thinner in one playthrough of Epic Mickey after defeating the Mad Doctor; it is not possible to max out both in the same run, as there are only four opportunities to increase either substance meter and his capacity of both substances will reset back to 3 every subsequent playthroughs. ** If the player wishes to keep Mickey's maximum Paint and Thinner capacity at an equal amount for the remainder of the game prior to the end (5 units max for both substance), they would have to beat two bosses with the Paint method while defeating two different bosses in favor of Thinner, or vice-versa. ** In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, he can only acquire a maximum of 6 units capacity for either Paint or Thinner, which is one less the possible amount in the previous game. ** However, if Mickey wears the Sorcerer's Apprentice Costume (only on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U), he can increase the capacity of both Paint and Thinner to their maximum amount at the same time, an action not possible in the previous game. Category:Items Category:Power-ups Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion